


Blizzard's Adventure Log (Pre-Thriller Bark)

by XFangHeartX



Series: A Wolf in One Piece [5]
Category: One Piece, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Beaches, Cameos, Disney Songs, Drama, Hide and Seek, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Pirates, Snow, Surfing, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- A series of one-shots that tell the adventures and misadventures of Blizzard after he joined the Straw Hat crew, told from his own POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**Prologue**  
  
  Hello there, friend.  
  
  My name is Blizzard. "White Wolf" Blizzard they call me, and I am a dog. Not just any dog, mind you, but a white _wolf_ -dog.  
  
  I am also a pirate. A pirate who has done things in the past that he's not really proud of.  
  
  Three years ago, my Master left me at my home, Rivet Island, to search for the great treasure of Gold Roger, the One Piece. Ever since, I was left in the Mayor's care, waiting for my Master to return.  
  
  While I was waiting, I was discriminated and misjudged by the townsfolk and the local dogs all because my Father was a wolf. To make things worse for me, I was beaten within an inch of my life by this pack of street-dogs led by this Doberman, Rio...a name I'll never forget.  
  
  I decided to stop trying to make friends with people who would never accept who I am.  
  
  That all changed one night. I was the night I met...him.  
  
  His name was Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. When I met him, he was kind of annoying.  
  
  Okay, he was really annoying. So excruciatingly annoying that I had to bite his hand when he wouldn't stop poking me in the nose.  
  
  Later after that, I saw that he was the kind of guy who didn't hold a grudge since he left me an umbrella to sleep under and some stew to eat.  
  
  At first, I thought the kid was crazy and want to be friends with someone like me, but as the days went by, I found myslef opening up to him. That reindeer, Chopper, too.  
  
  When Luffy saved me from the pound and gave me the courage to stand up against Rio, I decided to give him a shot, and...we hit it off pretty good.  
  
  Just when I thought things that would finally go right for me for a change, my world comes crashing down on me again.  
  
  My Master's ship returned...but he wasn't on it. Instead, this bastard, Dick Benton, a man that kind of always made my fur crawl, was there and...he killed my Master.  
  
  I was so pissed, I just had to bite someone, and wouldn't you know it? I bit Benton in the face. I would've won if it hadn't of been for his Devil Fruit powers.  
  
  Luckily for me, Luffy and Chopper were there to help me, and even thought the odds seemed to be against us, we won in the end.  
  
  Too bad we had to set the ship on fire to do it.  
  
  When I fell asleep, my Master paid me a visit. He said it was time for me to go have some adventures of my own since I already gave him one.  
  
  I woke up and saw that Luffy was okay and so was Chopper, which I was glad for. What surprised me was that they made me a memorial for my Master, which reminded of the promise I made to him.  
  
  I packed up all my stuff, gave the Mayor my goodbyes (which wasn't as easy as it seemed, mind you), headed to Luffy's ship and jumped aboard. Besides, the kid did want me to join his crew in the first place.  
  
  So anyway, ever since then, I've been joining the Straw Hat Pirates on their adventures, escaping from the Marines, docking at islands to the collect supplies, etc.  
  
  Some of them, to me, are so extraordinary, I decided that I should share them with you.


	2. 1. The Cookie Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having lunch, Blizzard awakens from his nap to the scent of peanut butter cookies. Unable to resist the temptation, Blizzard succesfully sneaks away the snacks, but when Sanji suspects Luffy, what's a wolf-dog to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda
> 
> Blizzard is mine

**1\. The Cookie Caper**  
  
  It seemed to be an afternoon just like any other, that day.  
  
  It was also a couple of days after I joined up.  
  
  We all just had lunch and I was currently enjoying a nap in my new dog bed in the corner of the men's room.  
  
  I could hear the sound of Nami and Robin carrying on conversation outside.  
  
  I could hear Zoro lifting weights up in the crow's nest and him counting each lift. So far, the guy had gotten to 6,895.  
  
  I could hear Franky down below deck, banging a hammer against a sheet of metal on an anvil.  
  
  I could hear Usopp telling Chopper another one of his little stories.  
  
  "Took-down-an-8,000-foot-long-Sea-King-with-one-punch," my bushy tail.  
  
  I couldn't really hear Sanji, but I could smell the ingredients he was using to make a snack: nutmeg, vanilla, brown sugar, and...peanut butter.  
  
  Oh, peanut butter. Just hearing those two words made me lose my mind! I've loved that stuff since I was a pup. At that moment, there wasn't a doubt in mind...  
  
  Sanji was making peanut butter cookies, and whether he liked it or not, I HAD to have them.  
  
  Deciding that I had slept enough, I got out of bed and headed straight for the galley.  
  
  On my way there, I saw that I wasn't the only who was hungry.  
  
  Luffy was sprawled out on the deck, his hand on his growling stomach. Apparently, even though he ate at least two times more than I did, he still acts like he's starving.  
  
  "SO hungry~!" I heard him whine.  
  
  I let out a sigh. Typical. Kid only thinks about his stomach...  
  
  Although I guess I should talk.  
  
  Anyway, as I entered the galley, I saw that Sanji had just set a plate of fresh-baked peant butter cookies on the table.  
  
  Bad idea, my friend.  
  
  "Nami and Robin will love these treats I made for them!"  
  
  With the stealth and agility of a cat, I crept up to the table, looking up now and then to see if Sanji spotted me yet. When I had assured that he hadn't, I continued my mission.  
  
  I got up on my hind legs with my fronts paws on the edge of the table, once again checking to see if Sanji had sensed my presence, before I gently set my teeth on the edge of the plate and pulled it off the table, the cookies slightly tipping over as I did, before I made a quick and quiet exit.  
  
XXX  
  
  Ahh, that was GOOD!  
  
  I never thought that peanut butter cookies would taste THIS delicious!  
  
  I lay asleep in my bed, my stomach full and satisfied. I could feel a few crumbs left behind on my whiskers, but I didn't care. I was too full to care.  
  
  "LUFFY!!" I heard Sanji yell.  
  
  Uh-oh.  
  
  "Luffy, you're a dead man!!"  
  
  "What did I do now?"  
  
  Getting up and peeking out the door, I saw Luffy down on his knees in front of Sanji. I lowered my ears. Whatever's going on, I knew it wasn't good.  
  
  "Fess up, Luffy! I know it was you!"  
  
  "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
  "Don't start playing dumb with me! You ate the peanut butter cookies I made for Nami and Robin!"  
  
  Yup. It definitely wasn't good.  
  
  "Ooh! Peanut butter cookies! Were they good?"  
  
  "Don't start that act! Look, just tell me the truth, right now, and it'll be easier for the both uf us!"  
  
  "But I didn't eat the cookies!"  
  
  "You seemed hungry enough to do it."  
  
  Luffy's stomach suddenly growled.  
  
  "I AM still hungry."  
  
  Perfect. Just perfect. The last thing I need is Luffy to take the rap for something _I_ did! Goes against everything I live for!  
  
  Let's see. On one hand, I could tell Sanji the truth and get my tail handed to me on a silver platter. On the other hand, I could keep quiet and let Luffy take the blame.  
  
  Choices, choices.  
  
  I saw Sanji getting dangerously close to lifting his leg and brining it down on Luffy's head.  
  
  "Last chance, Luffy! Talk!"  
  
  "I keep telling you! I didn't do it!"  
  
  That settles it. Tell the truth it is!  
  
  I grabbed the plate and rushed outside, standing in between Luffy and Sanji, who gasped and backed away a couple of feet.  
  
  I knew it didn't take long for Sanji to put two-and-two together when he saw the plate in my mouth and the crumbs on my whiskers. He took the plate from me and then, taking a drag of his cigarette and letting out a puff of smoke, he gently laid his hand against my head.  
  
  "It's all right, boy," he told me. "You did the right thing."  
  
  Well, that was a bit...anticlimactic.  
  
  "What?!" Luffy gasped as he stood up. "How come whenever I eat something that you tell me not to eat, you kick my ass, but when Blizzard does it, he gets the special treatment?!"  
  
  "He's a dog, Luffy!" Sanji retorted. "He doesn't know any better!"  
  
  He turned to me with a smile.  
  
  "Isn't that right, boy?"  
  
  I barked in response, wagging my tail.  
  
  With that, Sanji headed back to the galley, leaving me and Luffy on the deck.  
  
  Luffy cast a glare at me and said, "Thanks...I guess."  
  
  I could just smirk at him. My way of saying "You're welcome."


	3. A Guard Dog's Work is Never Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the crew lands on an island, Blizzard is left to watch the ship. He enjoys his private time for a bit, but he knows that a guard dog's duty is never done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda
> 
> Blizzard is mine

**2\. A Guard Dog's Work is Never Done**  
  
  We docked at an island, today.  
  
  Good thing, too. Luffy had eaten almost all the food, again.  
  
  Since I am now the guard dog of the Straw Hat Pirates, it is officially my duty to watch the ship while the crew was out.  
  
  "Be a good boy, Blizzard!" Luffy called out to me. "We'll back around sundown, so until then, guard the ship for us, okay?"  
  
  "We might come back with a little treat later!" Nami said in singsong.  
  
  "C'mon, c'mon! Let's go! Let's go and get some MEAT, and LOTS of it!"  
  
  I watched as the crew disappeared into town.  
  
  Until sundown, I had the entire place to myself!  
  
  So..what to do, first?  
  
  Chew up Franky's underwear?  
  
  Nah. Did that yesterday.  
  
  Chew up Zoro's sheets?  
  
  Nope. Did that this morning.  
  
  Chew up Usopp's shoes?  
  
  Bingo.  
  
  I headed to the men's quarters and saw a pair of discarded shoes under Usopp's bunk.  
  
  Perfect.  
  
  I ran for the shoes and tore them up like they were the Mayor's fine mink coat. About ten minutes later, they were in shreds.  
  
  Chew up Usopp's shoes. Check.  
  
  Now...what's next on my to-do list?  
  
  I got my answer when I heard my stomach rumbling. At that moment, I remembered that Sanji had left me some food in the galley.  
  
  When I got there, I saw some ground up turkey and beef in my bowl. I sniffed it, just in case, and when I had assured myself that it was still good, I just went and inhaled it.  
  
  Eat lunch left by Sanji. Check.  
  
  Okay, now that that's done...what is else there to do?  
  
  By this time, I smelled an unfamiliar scent coming aboard the ship, and my senses switched to alert mode.  
  
  There was an intruder.  
  
  Come on THIS ship during MY private time, will you? We'll see about that.  
  
  I slinked out of the galley through the dog door and saw an unfamiliar figure walking on the deck, headed to the bathhouse. I couldn't get a good look at him since he was all covered in mud from head-to-toe, but I didn't care.  
  
  He had to go.  
  
   **WOOF! WOOF!!** I barked at the trespasser as I charged, and apparently, he knew that when he heard a dog barking, especially a wolf-dog with fangs as sharp as steak knives, it was time to run.  
  
  I chased him all around the ship as he left mud behind, and I was THIS close to biting his ass right off.  
  
  The closest thing I could get was the back of his pants. Eh, it'll have to do. At least I got to see the starry boxers underneath!  
  
  Hardly anybody wears those kind anymore.  
  
  The trespasser screamed as he fell overboard and into the water below.  
  
  Chase off intruder from the ship. Check.  
  
  Now that that's taken care of, I believed I had a date with a pile of Luffy's dirty laundry.  
  
  I headed back inside the men's quarters and curled up in the mound of number 56 jerseys and short-sleeved hoodies.  
  
  I'll only rest my eyes for a few minutes.  
  
XXX  
  
  I woke up later that day to find that it was almost sundown, already.  
  
  Man, time flies when you're resting your eyes.  
  
  I left the men's room to see if Luffy and the others had returned yet, stretching my legs as I did. Instead, I found the muddy trespasser coming back aboard.  
  
  Jeez, I guess this guy also knows the meaning of "if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."  
  
  Gotta give him credit, I must say.  
  
  I growled and charged at him, again, barking wildly.  
  
  "GAH!!" the intruder screeched before the chase began once again.  
  
  I don't know why, but that scream sounded familiar.  
  
  Oh, well.  
  
  As he prepared to jump over the railing, again, I decided to give him a little hand by butting my head into his ass, causing him to fall overboard, once again.  
  
  Chase off intruder from the ship. Double-check.  
  
  "Blizzard! We're back, and we brought TONS of meat and peanut butter!"  
  
  My ears perked and my tail wagged at the sound of Luffy's voice.  
  
  I gotta say, having some time alone is nice and all, but most of the time, it's nice to see friends again.  
  
  I galloped down to the pier and jumped on Luffy, licking his face in greeting.  
  
  "I missed you, too, boy!" he said to me. "Have you been a good wolf-dog?"  
  
  "'Good wolf-dog' my hairy ass!"  
  
  We looked over and saw...Usopp, soaking wet.  
  
  "Usopp!" Luffy called. "What are you doing in the sea water? I thought you were taking a bath on the ship."  
  
  "Well, I was going to," Usopp growled before he turned to me with a glare, "but your stupid dog was taking his job too seriously! He chased me off the ship TWICE, today! I ended up having to take a bath in the sea water!"  
  
  Oops.  
  
  There was a pause...before everyone, including myself, broke out in laughter.  
  
  "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Usopp snapped at us.  
  
  "Oh, c'mon, Usopp!" Luffy told him. "Blizzard probably just didn't recognize you with all that mud on you!"  
  
  "Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "Besides, he was just doing his job!"  
  
  Although I was a little embarassed about the situation, I kind of had to agree with Chopper.  
  
  A guard dog's work is never done.


	4. Stormy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats take shelter in an abandoned cabin to sleep through a storm, but poor Chopper can't sleep because of the noisy thunder and lightning. Luckily for him, a certain wolf-dog is there to console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda
> 
> Blizzard is mine

**3\. Stormy Nights**  
  
(A/N: Blizzard will actually talk in this one)  
  
  I guess I should've seen this coming, huh?  
  
  One minute, we all just docked at an island and had just eaten dinner. The next minute, BAM! A storm hits us out of the blue.  
  
  Did I mention we were miles from the ship?  
  
  It's a good thing we took shelter in this old abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
  
  While the girls slept on the couch, us boys were left to sleep on the floor.  
  
  At least we all had blankets.  
  
  In spite of all the snores going on, most of which were coming from Luffy, I could hear the sounds of the thunder rumbling in the clouds, the lighting crashing, and...teeth chattering?  
  
  Waking up and standing from my place on the floor, I saw a quivering lump underneath the blanket in between Zoro and Usopp. I gently pulled away the sheet and saw that it was...  
  
  "Chopper?" I called to him.  
  
  The little guy gasped when he heard me, but when he saw that it was just me, he let out a sigh in relief.  
  
  "Oh, Blizzard," he said. "It's only you."  
  
  "What's the matter with you?" I asked him. "You act like you just saw a ghost."  
  
  Chopper twiddled his hooves and looked down to the floor. He acted like a kid who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.  
  
  I heard the thunder boom outside, and lighting flashed, sending the darkness away for just a second, and Chopper just shrieked and hid his face in his hooves.  
  
  Afraid of thunder and lightning. Poor little guy.  
  
  "Scared, Chopper?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
  Chopper seemed to take that in offense. He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.  
  
  "Scared?" he repeated. "No way! I'm a man, and men aren't afraid of thunder and lightning!"  
  
  "Chopper," I said to him. "There's no shame in being afraid. Fear IS a part of a man's life, you know. It molds us. Makes us who we are."  
  
  Chopper dropped his tough guy act and slumped.  
  
  "It's no fair," he said. "No one else in the crew is afraid of thunder and lightning. I know it can't hurt me, but it's SO scary! It's loud and rumble-y like a Sea King's roar or...or Luffy's stomach!"  
  
  I smiled softly at him. The little guy always had a way of pulling at my heartstrings.  
  
  He kind of reminded me of one of my little brothers, Ken.  
  
  "Come with me," I told Chopper as I headed to the nearest window.  
  
  He came up beside me and we both looked out to the dark, cloudy sky.  
  
  "Listen, Chopper," I told him. "I know thunder and lightning can be scary, but the Mayor back at Rivet Island helped me figure out a way not to be scared of it."  
  
  "How?" Chopper asked me.  
  
  "By counting how far away the storm is," I answered him.  
  
  "Counting?" Chopper repeated.  
  
  "Yup," I said. "We count how many seconds away the thunder and lightning is. Like this. 1...2...3..."  
  
  The thunder rumbled again.  
  
  Chopper shrieked and grabbed at my fur.  
  
  "Take it easy, Chopper," I said to him, trying to be reassuring. "Okay, let's try it again, together."  
  
  "Okay," Chopper answered.  
  
  "1...2...3...4..." we counted before the thunder boomed again. This time, Chopper didn't feel as panicked, the reason being was because the thunder sounded farther away when we reached "4".  
  
  "Okay, one more time," I said to Chopper, who nodded.  
  
  "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..."  
  
  The thunder rumbled, faintly this time.  
  
  "You see?" I asked Chopper. "The longer we count, the farther away the storm gets."  
  
  "You're right, Blizzard!" Chopper said. "I feel a whole lot better, now!"  
  
  I smiled at him, satisfied with the result before we both headed back to the others.  
  
  "Good," I told Chopper. "Now that that's settled, let's get back to some shuteye."  
  
  Chopper answered me with a yawn before he pulled his blanket over himself.  
  
  "Goodnight Blizzard," he said to me.  
  
  "Night, little buddy," I said back.  
  
  As we both laid down, our ears were filled with the sound of a different kind of rumbling.  
  
  Chopper sat up again, clutching his blankets.  
  
  "Wait a minute," he said, a little nervously. "I thought the storm was over."  
  
  "That wasn't the storm," I told Chopper before I craned my head to Luffy, who scratched at his growling stomach.  
  
  "Hungry..." I heard him mumble.


	5. 4. Dog or Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard meets a pack of four wolves who tease him about his parentage, but the wolf-dog's not willing to let that go down without a fight. In the end, Blizzard decides that he's neither dog nor wolf...but a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece (C) Oda.
> 
> Wolf's Rain (C) Bones Studio
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**4\. Dog or Wolf?**  
  
(A/N: Blizzard will talk in this one, too)  
  
  It was early that morning.  
  
  We were all still asleep and Nami had decided to take watch, last night.  
  
  The only things I could hear was the sound of the snores going on around me.  
  
  "Guys!" I heard Nami shout. "Wake up! We're reaching an island!"  
  
  That's our cue.  
  
  I yawned and stretched my back and paws before I got out of bed. Luffy almost trampled me on his way out if I hadn't jumped back in time.  
  
  "WHOO-HOO! An island! Yeah~!"  
  
  I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
  Chopper says that this is what he does all the time.  
  
  As we all gathered at the helm, we go a good look at the island that was up ahead.  
  
  I had trees with leaves of many colors, mostly gold, orange, red, and brown, so I concluded that it was a Fall Island.  
  
  I prefer islands where it's Springtime, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little snow.  
  
  Still, it also wouldn't hurt to give this island a shot.  
  
XXX  
  
  We docked sooner than expected.  
  
  Nami decided to be nice today and let me come along while Zoro stayed behind to watch the ship.  
  
  To be honest, I was a little disappointed, and I saw many people out on the streets today. Kind of like Rivet Island, only nobody's giving any smug looks...  
  
  Well, at least not yet.  
  
  "I wonder what they've got to eat in this town," Luffy said to no one in particular.  
  
  "Who knows?" Sanji questioned.  
  
  I took in a deep inhale through my nose, taking in all the scents that there were.  
  
  I smelled fried noodles, takoyaki on a grill, grilled squid, meat on a spit, and...  
  
  Wolf...?  
  
  I turned back at the scent and saw four young men.  
  
  The first was a guy with shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket and white shirt, and a pair of denim jeans and black sneakers.  
  
  The second guy walking behind him had big puffy light brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a yellow hoodie with black stripes going down the sleeves. Around his neck, I saw a dog collar with the letter "X".  
  
  The third had smooth silvery hair done up in a tiny ponytail, yellow eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a skintight leather jacket and pants. His most interesting feature, I'd say, was the X-shaped scar on his chest, close to his collarbone.  
  
  The last of them looked to be the youngest of all. He had rusted brown hair and yellow eyes. He had a red shirt and green cargo pants, as well as a pair of black boots. He also had four silver bangles dangling from his right wrist.  
  
  At first, I didn't think that the scent of wolf could be coming from these guys...but then the next thing I saw...really threw me for a loop.  
  
  The moment a couple of men passed by, those four boys changed before my eyes.  
  
  The kid...he seemed to change into a lanky rusted brown wolf with yellow eyes.  
  
  The silver-haired guy...turned into a gray wolf with yellow eyes.  
  
  The guy with the hoodie...morphed into a big yellow wolf.  
  
  And the one leading them...he turned into...a white wolf.  
  
  Like my Father.  
  
  It was impossible. I've heard of Devil Fruits changing into animals, but...I had no idea if it was a Devil Fruit or just my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
  "Blizzard?"  
  
  I turned to Chopper once I heard him call my name.  
  
  "You okay?" he asked me. "You're acting kind of funny."  
  
  I nodded my head slightly.  
  
  "Just making sure," said Chopper.  
  
XXX  
  
  Later that day, we met a kind old man who allowed us to stay at his house for a while. He served us all some grilled chicken wings sprinkled with sesame seeds.  
  
  I prefer mine raw.  
  
  Luffy would've eaten most of the wings if Nami hadn't given him a good conk to the head.  
  
  Anyway, my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about those guys I saw.  
  
  Were they really men? Or were they really wolves? Or was it just my imagination running wild?  
  
  I stood up and headed out the door. I needed a walk to clear my head.  
  
  Good thing there's a forest nearby.  
  
  "Chopper," I called to the little guy. "I'm going for a little stroll in the woods. I might take a while, though."  
  
  "That's fine," he said to me, "but if I were you, I wouldn't take too long. Luffy might get worried."  
  
  "Got it," I answered him.  
  
XXX  
  
  This forest was just what I needed.  
  
  It was filled with evergreens, Fall-colored trees, and beautiful wildflowers, almost like the forest on the island where I was born.  
  
  I took in a deep breath and smelled all the beautiful scents.  
  
  Bluebells. Lavender. Pine. Honeysuckle.  
  
  ...boar?  
  
  I opened my eyes wide when I heard frightened, pig-like squeals and hooves thundering the ground, and saw that there was a board charging right for me.  
  
  Thinking fast, I quickly clamped my teeth around its neck, piercing its jugular vein, and threw it against the ground.  
  
  It was dead in an instant.  
  
  At that moment, I heard the sound of paws thumping the ground.  
  
  I looked over and saw that it was...those four wolves from before.  
  
  Now I was certain they were wolves.  
  
  They stopped in front of me, the gray one with the scar on his chest being the first to approach me.  
  
  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked me with a snarl.  
  
  "That was our prey, you dumb-ass!" the biggest one growled at me.  
  
  "You know what happens when you kill another wolf's prey, don't you?" the white one asked me.  
  
  The youngest, the rusted brown one, just got in the way of them.  
  
  Obviously, he must be the voice of reason.  
  
  "Wait, you guys," he said. "We don't really have to fight him, do we? We can just find another boar or something."  
  
  "Look," I told them, "I'm sorry I killed your prey, but I panicked. It was coming right at me!"  
  
  "Who cares?" the big one questioned. "We don't have anything to eat because of you!"  
  
  "Listen, pal," the gray one snarled. "I don't care if you've been been in this forest before we have!"  
  
  "Wolves fight not just for their food," the white one said, "but for their honor as well."  
  
  So these guys thought I was a full-fledged wolf like them?  
  
  Well, they were half-right.  
  
  "Look, buddy," I told the white one. "I'm not a wolf! I'm a wolf- _dog_."  
  
  The wolves looked at me in surprise.  
  
  "Now listen," I said. "I have to get back to my master. He's probably looking for me, right now."  
  
  With that, I turned to leave, but as I did, I heard a snicker behind my my back.  
  
  "What a pathetic waste of fur," I heard the gray one say, making me stop in my tracks.  
  
  "C'mon, Tsume," said the rusted brown one. "You shouldn't make fun of him because he's half-dog. So what if he doesn't wanna fight?"  
  
  I felt the fur along my back rise.  
  
  Hearing that "Tsume" guy reminded me of how Rio used to badmouth me behind my back.  
  
  "So what, runt?" the big one asked. "If anything, he's just like any other mutt out there: big, pathetic cowards who look to their humans for help."  
  
  That did it.  
  
  Without a second thought, I lunged a the big one, biting on his neck.  
  
  "HIGE!!" the other three cried out.  
  
  The next thing I know, I'm surrounded.  
  
  Four snarling wolves against one pissed-off wolf-dog.  
  
  ...I like those odds.  
  
  I threw the one they called "Hige" at the gray one, forcing them into an awkward pile-up.  
  
  "Get off me, Porky!" the gray guy growled before he charged at me, tackling me to the ground and biting my leg. All I did was kick him off me and into the youngest one.  
  
  The big one jumped at me and bit at my back, but I bit him in the ear. Would've taken the whole thing if he hadn't pulled away. All I did was knick it, but he was making a big fuss about it like it was hurting like hell.  
  
  The youngest came at me next, and surprisingly, he was putting up a better fight than the others did. We clawed and bit at each other, but, inevitably, after I butted him under the chin, he backed away with his tail between his legs.  
  
  Now it was just me and the white one.  
  
  We stared each other down with great intensity.  
  
  Watching...waiting...  
  
Just then, the white one jumped at me, but I jumped back at him, both of us colliding with brute force.  
  
  He snapped at my neck, threatening to rip off my treasured chain, but I just clawed him on the head. I actually managed to draw some blood.  
  
  He bit at my shoulder, making me yowl in pain and bite his jaw in retaliation. He jumped back and pawed at his muzzle before he snarled at me.  
  
  At that moment, the other wolves got up. Apparently, they weren't done yet.  
  
  Our little squabble would've continued if it weren't for one thing.  
  
  "Blizzard!"  
  
  My ears twitched and I looked back.  
  
  That was Luffy's voice.  
  
  "Blizzard! Where are you, boy?!"  
  
  Instinctively, I headed toward the sound of the voice.  
  
  "Hey, wait a minute!" the gray one barked at me, forcing me to stop. "Where the hell are you going, you mongrel mutt?! We're not done with you, yet! You started this fight, so now you have to finish it!"  
  
  "I _am_ finishing it," I told him. "Now, in case you didn't hear, my master's calling me, so I have to go."  
  
  "Coward!" the white one snarled. "Tsume was right! You ARE pathetic! All wolf-dogs are!"  
  
  ... ... ...  
  
  "You decide to take the cushy life of a pet and abandon your pride as a wolf! You won't so much as even fight for your honor!"  
  
  I just smirked.  
  
  "That's where you're wrong, buddy," I said to him. "You see...I'm not a dog. I'm not a wolf, either."  
  
  Even though my back was turned, I could tell that their expressions turned into one of surprise.  
  
  "I'm a _pirate_ ," I said, simply. "That's it. Plain and simple. Oh, and by the way, you can take your stupid boar. I never wanted it in the first place."  
  
  With that, I walked away...my pride bigger than ever before.


	6. 5. Hawaiian Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats spend a day at the beach and Luffy wants Blizzard to go surfing with him. However, is Blizzard willing to spend his beach time with his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece (C) Oda
> 
> Hawaiian Roller Coaster (C) Disney
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**5\. Hawaiian Roller Coaster**  
  
  We landed on a Summer Island, today. It had a white sandy beach dotted with palm trees. Not to mention the sweet smelling tropical breeze.  
  
  I say we deserved a bit of a vacation from pirating!  
  
  Luffy was wearing his red swim trunks and sunglasses, Zoro was wearing his green trunks, Nami was wearing her orange bikini, Usopp was wearing his yellow swim trunks, tan ten-gallon hat, and sunglasses, Sanji was wearing his blue trunks and a pair of orange sunglasses, Chopper was wearing his usual outfit, but had his pink Doskoi Panda inner tube, Robin had on her one-piece bathing suit and white sunhat and shawl, and Franky was in his usual outfit.  
  
  As for me, I was wearing a pair of sunglasses, a straw sunhat, and a shirt that read "Beach Bum" on the front.  
  
  As I headed over to lie down with Nami, who was busy sunbathing herself with Robin, I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy inside.  
  
  Oh, well.  
  
  "Hi, Blizzard!" Nami greeted me in a sweet tone and petted me gently on the head.  
  
  At that moment, Luffy passed by with his white and blue Doskoi Panda surfboard.  
  
  I wonder what kind of shenanigan that kid was up to, now.  
  
  "Luffy," Nami called to him, making him turn to her.  
  
  "Yeah?" he answered her.  
  
  "I know this is pretty obvious," Nami said to Luffy, "but...what are you doing?"  
  
  "I'm going surfing with Usopp and Chopper."  
  
  I rolled my eyes. In case Luffy and Chopper have forgotten, they're _Devil Fruit users_. Last time I checked, Devil Fruit users _can't swim_!  
  
  "Well, be careful, okay?" Nami asked him. "The last time you went surfing, Zoro had to fish you out of the water...twice!"  
  
  "Okay!" Luffy said before he headed to the shore.  
  
  I yawned and lowered my head down. Under the shade of an umbrella, lying down on a warm, white sandy beach, hearing the sound of the rolling waves of the ocean...  
  
  It was enough to make a wolf-dog doze off.  
  
  "Luffy!" I heard Nami call.  
  
  "Yeah?" he called back.  
  
  "Why don't you take the dog with you?"  
  
  Oh, hell no...  
  
  "He does look kind of lonely, huh?" Luffy asked Nami.  
  
  Before I knew what happened, I felt something grab at my chain.  
  
  "C'mon boy!" Luffy called to me as his elongated arm reeled me toward him. "There's nothing to be worried about! Surfing's fun!"  
  
  I clawed at the sand, trying my hardest to get away, but Luffy's strength proved too much for me. I ended up right at his side.  
  
  Damn...  
  
  Luffy placed the surfboard onto the water's surface and then tried to force me onto it. I dug my paws into the sand to keep him from pulling me up, but I forgot that sand isn't as stable as soil.  
  
  Luffy place me onto the nose of the board before he climbed on behind me and gently paddled us out to the blue waves.  
  
(A/N: Song time!)  
  
 **Aloha ae aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e**  
  
  At that moment, Usopp appeared beside us on his yellow and red surfboard with Chopper riding shotgun like me.  
  
  "Hey Luffy! Blizzard!" Usopp called to us. "Watch this!"  
  
 **Aloha ae aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e**  
  
  My legs were shaking and I swallowed a few lumps that had formed in my throat.  
  
  I watched as Usopp rode on the huge wave that had formed in the sea, and I couldn't believe that Chopper was not freaking out like I was.  
  
  He was practically laughing about it!  
  
 **There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on a surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had my wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon**  
  
  "COWABUNGA!!" I heard Chopper cheer as Usopp jumped with their surfboard and landed with a splash.  
  
 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we ai iko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin' by on the way on the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  I suddenly felt the board move. Looking back, I saw that Luffy was about to paddle into the wave like Usopp did.  
  
  Not while I still breath air!  
  
  I scrambled off the board as fast as I could. When Luffy tried to grab me before I could jump off, I kicked him in the face by accident before I leapt into the water, heading straight for the shore, heading back to lay down with Nami.  
  
  As I looked back out to the sea, I saw Usopp and Chopper were still having the time of their lives, riding on that huge wave, while Luffy...he just sat there on his surfboard.  
  
 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he'e nalu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa**  
  
  For some reason...I couldn't help but feel kind of bad...  
  
 **Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  I was a while later that Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper decided to come back to the beach. Sanji was making barbecue.  
  
 **There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore, wet and free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play till the sun set beyond the horizon**  
  
  We enjoyed the grub, but something in my gut was telling me that something wasn't right, and I knew it wasn't the meat.  
  
 **Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky started to make sandcastles. Luffy actually let Chopper bury him in the sand, but I decided to just sit by and watch them have their fun.  
  
  My heart didn't seem to be in it, anymore.  
  
 **Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie, brotha**  
  
  As I watched them, it came to me.  
  
  Luffy wasn't having as much fun anymore after I left him on his surfboard earlier that day.  
  
  I guess I was so busy trying to spend MY time on the beach...that I wasn't being considerate of my friends.  
  
  I must've hurt him.  
  
 **Cuttin' up, cuttin' in, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Front side, backside, goofy-footed, wipe out**  
  
  Later in the day, as the sun was beginning to set, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I were the only ones left on the beach.  
  
 **Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up, and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  All right...I gotta make this right.  
  
  I slowly approached Luffy from behind as he was making his own little sandcastle (and was kind of doing an awful job at it), dragging his surfboard behind me with my tail. When I got close enough, I nudged him slightly, making him turn to me.  
  
  He gave me this soft smile, but I could tell he was a little sad because he didn't get to do what he wanted.  
  
  "Hey, boy!" he said to me as he petted my head gently. "What's up?"  
  
  I gave him this apologetic look before I stepped aside, revealing the surfboard behind me.  
  
  At first, he didn't seem to get what I was implying, but then he gave me his usual big, child-like grin.  
  
  We got on the surboard together with me riding shotgun, again. The waves were small and gentle, and by then, I decided to take it in stride, like Chopper was, earlier.  
  
 **There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on a surboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
Then if I had my wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets beyond the horizon  
A wiki wik mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin' by on the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  I looked back and saw Luffy start to stand up. He had his arms out for balance, and then next thing I know, I felt the need to scream.  
  
  We were riding down this huge wave.  
  
 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he'e nalu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha**  
  
  I opened my eyes and saw that we were still okay, so I guess you could say I had nothing to worry about, now.  
  
  As a matter of fact, I was starting to enjoy this more and more. We ripped through the rolling waves like a hot knife through butter.  
  
 **O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one**  
  
  Luffy threw his arms in the air with a holler of "COWABUNGA~!!"  
  
  I threw my head up and howled.  
  
  Luffy was right all along.  
  
 **Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!**  
  
  Surfing...IS fun.  
  
XXX  
  
  Luffy and I sat on the shore, watching the sun set behind the waves.  
  
  A perfect end to a perfect day.  
  
  "Luffy! Blizzard!"  
  
  We looked over and saw Nami beckoning us over as everybody started to head back to the ship.  
  
  "C'mon fellas! We're packing it in! It's time to go!"  
  
  "Coming!" Luffy called back to her before he looked to me and scratched me behind my ears.  
  
  "Thanks for coming surfing with me, buddy," he said to me.  
  
  I wagged my tail against the sand and licked his face.  
  
  As we stood up and headed back to the ship, I had only this in mind...  
  
  We really HAD to do this next time we go to the beach.


	7. 6. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- The Straw Hats dock at a Winter Island, and Luffy wants to play hide-and-seek with Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard. However, in the snow, Blizzard proves that he is a hide-and-seek champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**6\. Snow Day**  
  
  I shivered a bit at the breeze that blew.  
  
  Thank God for this thick coat.  
  
  Nami says that we were headed for a Winter Island judging by the snow that was falling softly onto the deck. I felt some of it land on my back and on top of my head.  
  
  I yawned before I heard the sounds of Luffy's excited footsteps coming from the men's quarters.  
  
  "ALL RIGHT~! SNOW~!!"  
  
  I shrugged a little before I continued my nap.  
  
  I know I'm half-Husky and everything and I'm supposed to like the snow, but I'm not really like that.  
  
  "Okay, everyone!" I heard Nami shout. "We'll be docking in one hour!"  
  
  One hour. Plenty of time to finish my nap.  
  
  "IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!"  
  
  "THEN GO PUT ON A COAT, LUFFY!!"  
  
  Oh, brother.  
  
XXX  
  
  Like Nami said, we docked at the island in an hour.  
  
  Luffy, who had put on a red coat and green mittens, was the first to jump off the ship and roll around in the snow.  
  
  Usopp, wearing his yellow coat, and Chopper, just in his pants and fur coat, went to join him. I followed, too, of course, but only because Nami says I should keep my eyes on them.  
  
  She says these three, mostly Luffy, get themselves into trouble more often than not.  
  
  "C'mon, guys!" Luffy called to Usopp, Chopper, and me. "Let's go exploring!"  
  
  "Yeah!" Usopp and Chopper cried in agreement and we followed behind him.  
  
  "Don't go too far, guys!" Nami called out to us. "Come back in time for lunch! Sanji's making beef stew!"  
  
  I licked my lips a little. I can't remember the last time I had beef stew...  
  
  Well, except on the night I met Luffy, that is.  
  
XXX  
  
  "Okay, you guys," Luffy told us. "Let's play hide-and-seek till lunchtime!"  
  
  You've got to be kidding me.  
  
  "The rules are simple," Luffy explained. "All you have to do is find a place to hide, and has to be a good one, while I come find you!"  
  
  "You make it sound like we've never played the game, before," Usopp retorted, souunding a little offended.  
  
  "But there's this one new rule!" Luffy told us. "The _Sunny_ is home base and that big dead oak tree is the place you go to when you're found. The one who manages to reach home base without getting tagged wins!"  
  
  Actually, that's THREE new rules...and isn't the one who is "it" usually the winner?  
  
  "Okay," Luffy said, "now I'll count to 50 and you guys find a place to hide!"  
  
  With that, he turned around and covered his eyes and started counting.  
  
  "1...2...3..."  
  
  I was just standing there watching Luffy count.  
  
  I was a little too tired to play.  
  
  "Blizzard!" I heard Chopper call me in a shushed voice. "Go hide!"  
  
  I huffed out a sigh before I walked off. I figured that if I was gonna play, I might as well hide close to "home base".  
  
XXX  
  
   **YAAWN!!**  
  
  Man, what a nap!  
  
  I felt like I was asleep for days on end.  
  
  I looked up and saw Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper standing by the dead oak tree.  
  
  I was wondering where they'd gotten to.  
  
  "You find him yet?" I heard Usopp ask.  
  
  Find "him"? Find who?  
  
  Zoro, probably. I bet that grass-headed bum got himself lost like Chopper says.  
  
  "Nope," Luffy said.  
  
  "I can't believe you haven't found Blizzard, yet!" I heard Chopper say.  
  
  Oh, right. I guess they were still playing hide-and-seek and were still looking for me.  
  
  "Me, too!" Usopp added.  
  
  "Me, three!" Luffy said. "I'm worried. What if he got lost?"  
  
  Lost? Me?! Please!  
  
  I'm not Zoro, damn it!  
  
  Can't any of them see that I'm right here by the ship?  
  
  "What are you guys doing?"  
  
  I looked up and saw Nami looking over the prow.  
  
  "We were playing hide-and-seek," Chopper answered her.  
  
  "Yeah," Usopp added. "So far, Luffy's managed to find me and Chopper, but he says he can't find Blizzard anywhere!"  
  
  Nami gave them all a confused look before she pointed at me.  
  
  "Blizzard's right there!"  
  
  The three of them looked at me, approaching the ship with a yawn and putting my paw on the hull.  
  
  "Isn't it obvious that since he has white fur, he'd blend right in with the snow?" Nami asked Luffy.  
  
  Luffy just stared at me with his big bug eyes...before he let out a big laugh.  
  
  "I guess Blizzard wins!" he laughed before I heard his stomach let out a huge rumble.  
  
  Man, that was so loud, I thought a Sea King was nearby!  
  
  "Just in time, too," Luffy said, patting his stomach gently. "Playing hide-and-seek really made me hungry!"  
  
  As we headed back on board the ship, I heard Luffy say...  
  
  "You know, the next time we dock at a Winter Island and decide to play hide-and-seek, I'm not letting Blizzard play. He's too good at hiding!"  
  
  I snickered.


	8. 7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- While in a scuffle with some rival, Blizzard comes face-to-face with his worst fear when Luffy is in danger of drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**7\. Fear**  
  
  Fear...  
  
  We've all got our fears, right?  
  
  Luffy...well, hardly anything scares him...except Nami.  
  
  Zoro...I think he's scared of Nami, too.  
  
  Nami, herself...afraid of spiders...and Fishmen.  
  
  Usopp...almost everything scares him.  
  
  Sanji...afraid of spiders, too.  
  
  Chopper...I guess he's the same as Usopp, although probably not as bad.  
  
  Robin...I think she is fear, herself. Girl just creeps me out!  
  
  Franky? Afraid of getting his family jewels crushed.  
  
  Myself?  
  
  Well...I am afraid of a couple of things: getting yelled at...  
  
  And this...  
  
XXX  
  
  You won't believe the mess we got ourselves into, this time.  
  
  "Gum Gum BALLOON!!"  
  
  "Tatsu MAKI!!"  
  
  "Cien FLEUR!!"  
  
  While we were sailing, we ran into a crew of rather unfriendly pirates.  
  
  I couldn't which crew, but I was pretty sure their flag had some kind of spider on it. I think they were called the Tarantula Pirates or the Daddy Long Legs Pirates.  
  
  Anyway, these guys came saying that they were after the ridiculously huge bounty on Luffy's head, right now.  
  
  Now while I sill have fangs.  
  
  As a few cannons were fired, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin took care of the onslaught of cannonballs me, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky dealt with the pirates that were coming aboard.  
  
  "Cyclone TEMPO!!"  
  
  "Hoofprint ROSEO!!"  
  
  "Strong RIGHT!!"  
  
  "Tobasco STAR!!"  
  
  "Collier SHOOT!!"  
  
  I made an instant slice against this one guy's side with my fangs and I kicked another into the sea. My gut told me that something was about grab me from behind, so I turned and head butted this big brute in the stomach, throwing him into the sea, too.  
  
  As I turned around, I managed to duck underneath the legs of this one big guy before I gave him a Twister Fang in the ass.  
  
  You should've seen how red his face turned!  
  
  Anyway, as we were fighting these guys off, a cannonball that fell into the water beside us caused the ship to shake, and I had to hang on for sweet life.  
  
  When the shaking was over...I had this strange, sick-to-the-stomach feeling that something was wrong.  
  
  "GAH!!" I heard Chopper squeal. "LUFFY FELL OVERBOARD!!"  
  
  A gasp.  
  
  Damn it!  
  
  Faster than lightning, I ran to this spot on the portside rail where Luffy was seen and jumped into the water, the cannonballs barely missing me as I took the plunge.  
  
  The sea was freezing cold...I felt like I could barely move once I hit the water, but once I got used to it, my movements became fluid and swift.  
  
  I felt like I was flying.  
  
  I looked around, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of red from Luffy's vest or the ribbon on that straw hats...  
  
  Nothing.  
  
  Double damn it!  
  
  At this point, my lungs were yelling at me to surface, but I wasn't letting my breath out. Not until I found Luffy.  
  
  My heart pounded in my ears, and my eyes darted this way and that.  
  
  Deep down inside, I was panicking like mad.  
  
  Where the hell is that moron?!  
  
  Just then, I spotted him, and not a moment too late.  
  
  Luffy was struggling to get to the surface, trying hard to hold in his breath for as long as he could.  
  
  I swam hard and fast.  
  
  Whatever you do, Luffy, don't open your mouth yet!  
  
  He couldn't seem to hold it in anymore. Luffy opened his mouth, a huge bubble of air escaping.  
  
  Triple damn it!  
  
  Without a moment to lose, I managed to clench my teeth around Luffy's wrist and pulled him up to the surface.  
  
  Man, this kid was heavier than he looked!  
  
  Sanji seriously needs to put him on a diet!  
  
  We broke the surface and I gasped for air with Luffy hoisted over my shoulder.  
  
  Apparently, those other guys left. Zoro scared them off.  
  
  "There they are!" I heard Chopper shout as he pointed a hoof down at us.  
  
  Usopp tossed me a line and I grabbed it with my teeth, then Franky and Chopper pulled me and Luffy up to the ship.  
  
  Zoro laid Luffy against the deck, and I sat by closely, whining and whimpering.  
  
  He just...laid there, limp and lifeless and his eyes wide with shock.  
  
  What...what else could I do?  
  
  C'mon, Luffy...don't die on me.  
  
  "Wake up, moron!!" Sanji yelled as he stamped his foot down on Luffy's chest.  
  
  Luffy sat up and coughed up the salty water.  
  
  Man... that was close.  
  
  I jumped on him and started to lick his face. It tasted like salt. He laughed and gently stroked my fur.  
  
  "You should really thank your lucky stars that Blizzard saved your ass, Luffy!" Nami scolded him, but I could tell that she was just as relieved as I was.  
  
  Luffy chuckled and gently petted me on the head in praise.  
  
  "Thanks, buddy," he said to me.  
  
  I gave his face another lick and nuzzled his chest with a smile.  
  
  Aside from getting yelled at, that was the one thing that I was afraid of.  
  
  I'm afraid that if I'm not careful, one day, I could end up losing another master...another friend like Luffy...and that's really the last thing I'd ever need.


	9. 8- Survival: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew lands on a jungle island that is inhabited by hybrid dinosaurs. Luffy and Blizzard end up separated from the others after getting chased by a huge T-Rex/Baryonyx hybrid, and will have to use their wits to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

**8\. Survival- Part 1; Separation**  
  
  We docked at another island, again.  
  
  It had dense trees and tropical plants, so I concluded that it was an uninhabited jungle island.  
  
  Works for me!  
  
  Nami appointed us all different jobs.  
  
  Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and I were tasked with getting and resources.  
  
  Franky, Usopp, and Chopper stayed behind to guard the ship.  
  
  The ladies were left to explore the perimeter of the island so Nami could add it to her map.  
  
  "So, everybody got it?" Nami asked the rest of us.  
  
  "Yup," we, minus myself, all answered her.  
  
XXX  
  
  Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and I walked through the jungle for what felt like hours. My breath was coming out in shallow, rapid pants.  
  
  It was so freaking HOT!  
  
  I heard Luffy's stomach growling, and he let out a moan.  
  
  "I'm SO hungry~!"  
  
  "Be patient, Luffy," I heard Sanji say. "In an island like this, food might be hard to come by."  
  
  "Well, in that case," Zoro said to Sanji, "you're a goner."  
  
  "What'd you say?" Sanji growled.  
  
  "You heard exactly what I said!"  
  
  I let out an annoyed sigh as they started to argue like usual and walked beside Luffy.  
  
  Suddenly, we felt a huge thud in the earth.  
  
  I knew for a fact that that was NOT a quake.  
  
  "What the hell was that?" I heard Zoro ask.  
  
  "I don't know," Sanji answered him.  
  
  "Maybe it's food!" Luffy said.  
  
  Seriously...?  
  
  Then, out of the foliage, a small herd of two-legged reptilians creatures dashed passed us.  
  
  Now, what are these things called again?  
  
  Oh, right. Dinosaurs!  
  
  Anyway, the little guys scurried right past us. They didn't even notice us, and I've seen this sort of thing before in previous travels at sea.  
  
  When a smaller creature is running by and doesn't notice the things around it...it's usually because it's running from something bigger.  
  
  Something...much bigger.  
  
  Another thud came, followed by another.  
  
  Now I'm certain that this isn't an earthquake.  
  
  Then, out of nowhere, a huge tree came crashing down on us, and we were forced to move out of the way. At that moment, we saw what those smaller dinos were running, and it made me wanna run, too.  
  
  It looked like a T-Rex, but bigger, and it had a longer snout and tail, not to mention an extra claw. Its jaws were filled with rows of teeth, and I could tell that those teeth were used to meat.  
  
  "Man!" Luffy said in amazement. "That thing's huge! So cool!"  
  
  You have gotta be freaking kidding me...he's not the least bit scared?!  
  
  Well, I gotta give the kid credit for bravery...either that or just plain stupidity.  
  
  Anyway, the humungous lizard roared at us before it tried to snap at us with its gigantic jaws, and at that moment, Zoro, Sanji knew that that was the signal to...  
  
  "RUN~!!" I heard Sanji yell, and trust me, I did not have to be told twice.  
  
  We split, and I ended up having to pull Luffy away with me.  
  
  Unfortunately, we also ended up getting chased by that monster.  
  
  I felt Luffy grip my chain as he tried to keep up with me until we ducked into a small den. That beast almost found us in there, but he eventually gave up and left. When I was certain that he was gone, I was the first to get out of the den and Luffy followed after her.  
  
  "Man that was a close one," he said to me. "Another second, and we would've been that thing's snack, huh, boy?"  
  
  I barked in agreement.  
  
  "Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "How's about a snack, huh?"  
  
  No answer.  
  
  "Sanji?"  
  
  Oh...shoot...  
  
  "Uh, Blizzard..." Luffy said to me. "I think we're lost."  
  
  You think?  
  
  "Well," Luffy sighed, "Zoro and Sanji are probably close by. Maybe we should wait until they find us."  
  
  I was going to agree with him, but then we heard a loud roar, and we both knew that that WASN'T Luffy's stomach.  
  
  "Or we could just go find them!" Luffy told me.  
  
  Now THAT I can agree with.  
  
  We hauled ass outta there like nobody's business, and I had no idea that Luffy and I had stumbled onto our next adventure.


	10. 9- Survival: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Blizzard have been lost for 3 days, and in this ficlet, Blizzard puts his hunting skills to the test. After breakfast, they find themselves in a bit of a skirmish with a pack of frilled Velociraptors.

Luffy and I have been lost for a couple of days now. We ran into trouble now and then, such as Luffy accidentally getting stuck in quicksand, but we managed to get out of it by sheer dumb luck, but I knew that it was gonna take more than that for the both of us to survive out here.  
  
  Luffy was starting to act a little more crazy than normal. A little while ago, he was playing with a couple of dinosaur skulls like they were PUPPETS.  
  
(A/N: Ice Age 3, anyone?)  
  
  At this point, we both had some questions running through our heads.  
  
  Where were the others?  
  
  Did they leave us by accident?  
  
  Are they looking for us like we're looking for them?  
  
  Is a Chihuahua really a dog?  
  
  And more importantly...well, to Luffy anyway, when and what are we gonna eat?  
  
XXX  
  
  It was early the next morning that I woke up. Now we've officially been lost for three days.  
  
  I looked over to Luffy, who was laying beside me in our bed made of leaves. He was still sleeping, even with his own stomach growling like a demon from hell. I guess his own snores drowned it out.  
  
  Hearing Luffy's stomach grumbling seemed to remind mine to do the same.  
  
  Now that I think about it, Luffy and I haven't had a bite to eat since we got here.  
  
  Okay...time for this wolf-dog to go hunting.  
  
  I stood up and got out of our little nest, looking back only once to see if I had accidentally woken Luffy up. When I had assured myself that he'd still be sleeping by the time I got back, I just went and left.  
  
  Sweet dreams till breakfast, Luffy.  
  
XXX  
  
  First thing on my list: some fruit.  
  
  Lucky for me I saw some in a convenient pile on the ground. They looked like big purple grapes. I was about to go and grab a couple, but I was stopped by another dinosaur.  
  
  This one had big, spike-y plates along its back like a Stegosaurus, but it also had a horn in its snout and on its head like a Triceratops. On top of its head was a feathered reptilian creature. He pointed a claw at me before he pointed it over his shoulder, telling me to beat it.  
  
  Over my dead body.  
  
  The Stegotops snorted in my face.  
  
  Now normally, I would've kicked his scaly ass, but considering the fact that I hadn't eaten in three days kind of changed my mindset.  
  
  I ran, but I didn't really leave. I just got a short distance away from that guy and watched from the bushes. He picked up one of the fruits and chomped it in his jaws, the juice running from his lips.  
  
  At that moment, I suddenly hatched an idea.  
  
  This guy may think he's high and mighty because he's bigger than me, but I bet that something bigger than him would send him jumping out of scales. I may not be able to make myself look bigger, but when I saw this hollow log nearby, I knew exactly how to make my voice sound bigger.  
  
  I stuck my nose in the log, took a deep breath, and then let out a huge bark. The sound reverberated through the log, making it sound like a huge roar. That was enough to send the big guy and his little feathered friend packing, thus allowing me to take as much fruit as I wanted.  
  
XXX  
  
  I arrived back at our little campsite, and I was a little surprised to see Luffy was still sleeping.  
  
  Man, when Nami said that he'll sleep through anything, she wasn't kidding!  
  
  I headed out again, and I spent half the morning getting food for Luffy and me, such as a few eggs, a leaf full of water for us to drink, some firewood, and a huge, repeat, HUGE dinosaur that could feed us both for at least a month (you have no idea what and how much I went through to get the LAST one).  
  
  When I finally finished, I decided that now was a good time to wake Luffy up.  
  
  I approached him slowly and gently nudged his face with my nose. He sleepily pushed me away.  
  
  "Five more minutes, Makino," he mumbled.  
  
  I grunted before I nudged him again. Licked him, too.  
  
  That got the desired effect. Luffy sat up with a stretch and a yawn.  
  
  "Hey, boy," he greeted me as he petted me on the head.  
  
  I nipped his vest and tugged at it, urging him to get up so he could eat.  
  
  "Wha~t?" he whined before he decided to stand. At that moment, he saw the spread I laid out for him.  
  
  "WHOA~!! LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!! AWESOME!!"  
  
  Typical reaction from a kid who mostly thinks with his stomach.  
  
  After he got a fire going for us and it took a while to cook the meat, it was time to chow down. At first, Luffy looked like he was gonna inhale everything, but he looked at me and gave this soft grin.  
  
  "You did all this for me while I was sleeping, didn't you boy?" he asked me.  
  
  I gave him a simple nod of the head.  
  
  His smile grew wider as he tore off a huge piece of dinosaur meat for me to munch on.  
  
  The meat tasted kind of like chicken with a hint of honey on it.  
  
XXX  
  
  "Whew~! I'm STUFFED!"  
  
  Luffy and I finished breakfast by the time the sun hit the middle of the sky.  
  
  I was full long before Luffy finished eating. The guy was sitting there with a belly as round as beach ball the size of an elephant calf.  
  
  "That was good, huh, Blizzard?" Luffy asked me. "I was so hungry, you had no idea!"  
  
  Actually, I kinda do, now.  
  
  I stood up, a bit lethargic from a full stomach. At that moment, an unfamiliar scent came to my nose.  
  
  I whipped around to face the bushes, a lurching growl in my throat.  
  
  We weren't alone.  
  
  "Come out from there! Show yourself!" I barked.  
  
  The intruders emerged from the shrubbery. They looked like a bunch of Velociraptors with frills around their necks. One of them, the leader I believe, had scars on his left hip and a huge one where his right eye should be.  
  
  I could tell that they weren't here to say hi, because before I knew it, they had us both surrounded.  
  
  "Give us the pale two-legged one," the lead raptor hissed.  
  
  "You can take him over my dead body!" I growled.  
  
  At that point, Luffy stood up, his stomach having shrunk back down to normal size, and he looked ready to kick some ass, and when he looked at me, he could tell the feeling was mutual.


	11. 10- Survival: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Blizzard get in a skirmish with a pack of spitting Velociraptors, and when the leader spits venom in Luffy's eyes, Blizzard finds that his fate now rests in his paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Oda
> 
> Blizzard is mine

Luffy and I stood back-to-back, surrounded by these beasts, itching to fight.  
  
  "Go, Blizzard!" Luffy commanded me, and believe me, he didn't need to tell me twice.  
  
  I lunged at the first one I laid my eyes on and gave him a Twister Fang to the leg. He fell to the side, flailing as the blood spilled from the wound. I jumped at another and wrestled him to the ground, biting him in the eyes. When one tried to jump at me from behind, I used my old Cracker move. That's where I bashed my head against my enemy's skull to crack it open.  
  
  I heard Luffy shouting the names of his desired attacks and the raptors screeching when he landed a hit on them, so I figure he was holding his own just fine.  
  
  I didn't realize how wrong I was.  
  
  Just then, as I tore open the throat of another raptor, I heard Luffy screaming bloody murder, like the time Nami chased him around the ship when he replaced her hair gel with Usopp's special glue.  
  
  I turned around and saw Luffy on his knees, trembling, clutching his face, and weird greenish liquid seeping out of the lead raptor's mouth.  
  
  Now. I'm. Pissed.  
  
  I lunged at the lead raptor with all my fury and sank my fangs into his neck. He let out a final screech before he fell to the ground, dead. I cocked my leg up and took a leak on his face.  
  
  The rest of those lizards apparently didn't like the sight of seeing their leader killed or having his face getting peed on, so they turned tail and disappeared back into the bushes.  
  
  I looked over to Luffy, who was still shaking and had his hands on his eyes. I approached him slowly, gently nudging him in the side. He turned to me, his eyes squinted shut, and I got a good look at what was in them. Got a good whiff of it, too.  
  
  It was...venom...  
  
  Luffy had venom in his eyes.  
  
  "B...Blizzard," he moaned. He looked he was trying to feel around for me. "Blizzard? Are you there? Where are you? I...I can't see!"  
  
  I felt my heart sink.  
  
XXX  
  
  I brought Luffy to a nearby river so he could try to wash the venom out of his eyes. Every time, he said he still couldn't see all that good.  
  
  Now I was worried. Without his sight, I knew that Luffy couldn't do much of anything.  
  
  Luffy stumbled over to me, and I caught him on my back when he tripped on a rock and fell over. He tried to steady himself, and I think he knew it was me when he started to caress my fur.  
  
  "Blizzard," he called to me. "I know this sounds pretty sudden, but...until we find the others, you're gonna have to be my eyes."  
  
  For the second time that day, I felt my heart sink. A guide dog, I may not be, but seeing Luffy the way he is now...it made me all the more responsible for his wellbeing.  
  
  Luffy gently grabbed my chain, and I led him away.  
  
  All right...no more messing around. We had to find the others, and fast. If we don't...Luffy could be left blind for life. Or worse...we could end up meeting an unfriendly set of claws.


	12. 11- Survival: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Blizzard shelter themselves in an old, nearly rotted ship as to keep out from the rain. The only thing that gives Blizzard a small glimmer of hope is Luffy's ever-smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One PIece belongs to Oda  
> Blizzard is mine

It was getting dark...way too dark.  
  
  "Zoro! Nami! Usopp!" Luffy called out. "Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Where are you guys?!"  
  
  I knew they weren't around. I couldn't smell or hear them.  
  
  I was exhausted, and I could tell by the way he walking beside me that Luffy was feeling the same way.  
  
  We had to find some shelter.  
  
  I suddenly stopped walking before Luffy did. I was telling him that there was something in our way, and that something was a huge wooden ark, broken in two.  
  
  Obviously, some unfortunate souls were here long before we were.  
  
  Still, night was falling fast, and I was no weather expert like Nami, but I could smell rain clouds approaching. I guess this was as good a shelter as any, despite the creepy feeling I was getting from it.  
  
  I led Luffy into the broken down ship. I occasionally checked to see if the boards were rotted, and few times, I was correct, because whenever I stepped on a rotted spot, my paws ended up breaking through it and almost takes the rest of me and Luffy with it!  
  
  Luffy and I eventually came to rest against one of the walls. While Luffy sat up against it, I laid down in his lap.  
  
  At that time, the sky began to darken with rain clouds obscuring the moon, and not long after they appeared, the rain started to fall.  
  
  Hearing the sound of the rain pouring seemed to remind Luffy he was, 'cause I heard him let out a big yawn.  
  
  "I'm so sleepy," Luffy mumbled. "Hungry, too."  
  
  I huffed out a sigh.  
  
  "Hey, Blizzard," Luffy whispered to me. "I can hear the rain falling. Doesn't it remind you of the night we met?"  
  
  How could I forget?  
  
  I gently nuzzled his left hand and licked the wrist, trying to apologize for biting him that night.  
  
  He smiled and gave me a chuckle as he gently pet my head.  
  
  "I'm not mad about that, anymore," he said to me, still smiling.  
  
  I know it wasn't natural for someone to smile like that so much, even when things started to look bad, but Luffy...that smile of his gave me whatever hope I had left.  
  
  I let out a huge yawn before I rested my head in the crook of Luffy's elbow.  
  
  "Hey, Blizzard," Luffy whispered. "When we find the others, maybe Sanji will us a big feast with lots of meat and fish...and maybe some peanut butter for you."  
  
  I wasn't really gonna hold him to it, but it was something to look forward to once we found the rest of the crew.  
  
  Until then, all we could do for now was rest up until tomorrow.  
  
  "Goodnight, buddy," Luffy whispered.  
  
  Goodnight, Luffy...see you in the morning.


	13. 12- Survival: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard and Luffy once again run into trouble, this time by the very dinosaur that caused them to be separated from the rest of the crew. In this chapter, it's either fight or flight. Which one will Blizzard choose to protect his master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs Oda.
> 
> Blizzard is mine.

I woke up the next morning with a big crick in my neck. I twisted my head a bit before I could get it to pop.  
  
  Luffy still sat snoring against the wall. I was thinking about letting him rest a little while longer, but then I remembered the venom in his eyes, so I decided to wake him up. I licked his cheeks a couple of times, but I didn't get much of a reaction except him scratching it, so I had to improvise. I stuck my nose under his vest and started to lick his stomach, remembering that Nami, when she's in one of her better moods, used to rub him there.  
  
  That got the desired effect. Luffy woke up in a fit of laughter and lightly shoved me away.  
  
  "Hey! Stop that!" he cried. "That tickles!"  
  
  I smiled as I helped Luffy to his feet.  
  
  "Time to go find the others," he told as he gently grabbed onto my chain.  
  
  I suddenly heard his stomach growling.  
  
  "But let's get breakfast," he told me.  
  
XXX  
  
  Last night's downpour provided us with mroe water. We came to this nearby lake and got ourselves a small drink and ate the meat of a dinosaur I brought down.  
  
  For some reason, I felt an odd sense of danger this morning. Then again, in this place, what doesn't give you one?  
  
  As for Luffy, I think he was having a different feeling.  
  
  "Blizzard," he said to me. "I think we might be able to find the others, today, so when we're finished here, let's get moving."  
  
  Same old Luffy. Always the optimist. I couldn't help but love the kid for that, though.  
  
  Plus, he was kind of right. We had a lot of ground to cover today.  
  
  Suddenly, we both heard a familiar thud. I looked down and saw the water starting to ripple as it came again and again.  
  
  Oh, no...not again...!  
  
  A small herd of larger dinosaurs came stampeding through through the bushes, and I had to pull Luffy out of the way, fast. Another second and he would've been trampled...although I guess it's not really possible since he's rubber.  
  
  Anyway, we stood at the as the big dinos made a run for it, and it didn't take me long to realize why.  
  
  That big monster was back.  
  
  "Blizzard? What's going on?" Luffy called to me.  
  
  I growled as the giant T-Rex-like dinosaur appeared over the trees, and apparently, it seemed to recognize us once it spotted us. It let out a huge roar that practically shook the sky.  
  
  Luffy seemed to know that that monster was here, because I could feel him trembling...and I knew that, for once, it wasn't out of excitement or amazement.  
  
  He was actually scared.  
  
  "B-Blizzard," he stammered. "R...r...RUN!!"  
  
  Trust me, he didn't have to tell me twice.  
  
  I turned tail and ran like there was no tomorrow, pulling Luffy along with me, but I could feel that that beast was after us, too, because I felt the earth shdder beneath me with every thunderous step it took.  
  
  Man, that thing was fast!  
  
  Luffy was stumbling beside me as he gripped my chain, trying hard to keep up.  
  
  "Blizzard, slow down!" he called to me. "I can't run as fast as you can!"  
  
  We jumped over a log, but I felt Luffy trip as he jumped over with me, and as he fell, he brought me down with him.  
  
  Damn it!  
  
  I helped Luffy to his feet and ran again, and that beast still followed after us, crushing the log under its toes.  
  
  As I turned a corner, I knew that we couldn't run forever, but I also knew that Luffy couldn't fight that thing in the current state he was in. There was only one thing to to do...  
  
  But I wasn't gonna like it.  
  
  We ducked under a hollow tree and the beast ran passed us, only stopping when it realized its prey was no longer.  
  
  "Blizzard, what'll we do?" Luffy whispered, clutching my fur. "I can't see, so I can't fight whatever's after us, and we're probably miles from the others! I don't know what we're gonna do!"  
  
  He may not know what to do, but I know.  
  
  I gently pressed my head into Luffy's chest, trying to tell him that I'd be right back...  
  
  I hope.  
  
  I pulled myself from underneath the hollow tree, right behind hte huge dinosaur.  
  
  "Look behind your big, fat ass, you overgrown salamander!" I barked at it.  
  
  That really got its attention. The beast turned to face me with a huge, ear-piercing roar. I growled at it with my fangs bared.  
  
  At this point, it was either fight or flight.  
  
  I choose fight.


End file.
